parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Script for Emmy and Max Meet Beverly Hills Teens Episode 1 Part 2
Transcript: * Larke Tanner: Ohh, don't you simply detest these teeny little lockers they give us? * Emmy: Definitely not. * Jett: Really? They're so cramped, it's to gag. * Larke Tanner: I must admit, they are sorta small. * Bianca Dupree: Small? My room closet is larger than this. * Nikki Darling: I'm not surprised. With all the brooms you ride around on. * Bianca Dupree: Oh, really? Well, let me tell you something, Nikki. * Switchboard: Not so fast. My listeners won't wanna miss a word of this. * Larke Tanner: Eek! A mouse! * (Larke, Jett, Emmy, Bianca, and Nikki Scream) * Pierce Thorndyke III: Hmm. I wonder if I was too hasty in asking Jett to be my partner? After all, with my charm, I could have any of the girls. * (Girls Run Out) * Pierce Thorndyke III: I knew it! Jett must've told them about us teaming up, and now they're wild with jealousy. Girls! Girls! A little dignity. There's enough for all of you. * Emmy (off-screen): Outta the way, Pierce! * (They Run Over Pierce) * Chester McTech: Hey, Pierce, did you happen to see my mechanical mouse around here? It's my new invention. I call it a robot rodent. Ah, there it is now. Come on, fella. * (Robot Mouse Goes in the Cage) * Pierce Thorndyke III: You invented that? When? * Chester McTech: In my laboratory, during lunch hour. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Lunch hour? * Chester McTech: You'd be amazed how much time you can kill when you're too young for girls. * Emmy (Terk's Voice): I'M GONNA KILL HIM! * Nico Yazawa: Emmy, please calm down. * Emmy: This is all his fault! I'm gonna kill Chester for scaring me to death! * Honoka Kosaka: What's wrong, Nico? * (Image of Nico Holding Emmy): I'll take Emmy outside until she calms down, okay, Honoka? * Honoka Kosaka: Okay. * Larke Tanner: Chester, you caught the mouse. * Chester McTech: I cannot tell a lie, Larke. It was I. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Of course it was you. * Nikki Darling: Oh, Chester, thank you. Thank you. * Jett: You're oh, so fabulous-o. * Larke Tanner: Chester you're wonderful. (Kisses Him) * Tara Belle: And such a gentleman. * Larke Tanner: I think bravery like that should be rewarded, don't you agree, girls? * Tara Belle: For sure. * Emmy: I'll kill that boy! * Max: Emmy, calm down. * Emmy: You're dead, Chester McTech! * Chester McTech: You're next, Bianca. * Bianca Dupree: I'd rather eat a worm. * Chester McTech: I tried it, and I don't think you'd like it. It was rather bland. * (The Girls Leave) * Chester McTech: I always seem to say the wrong thing. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Forget them, Chester. With the help of Cad here, I can fix you up with any number of countless gorgeous girlfriends. * Chester McTech: Maybe we'd better just start with one. I'm only a beginner. * Pierce Thorndyke III: It's a deal. Just give me her vital statistics and she's all yours. * Chester McTech: You'd do that for me? Really? * Pierce Thorndyke III: Certainly I would. As long as you do something for me. * Chester McTech: Sure, Pierce, what is it? * Pierce Thorndyke III: I'll explain it on the way to your laboratory. Clips/Years/Companies: * Beverly Hills Teens (Double-Surfing Double-Cross; @1987 DIC) * Dragon Tales (The Greatest Show in Dragonland, Tails, You Lose, & No Hitter; @1999-2005 PBS) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No. 1 Idol in the Universe; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * The Care Bears Family (The Cloud Monster; @1986-1988 Nelvana)